


Prey

by TheOtakuKawaiiGirl



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Denial, Fate & Destiny, Insanity, Other, Please don't be mad, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl/pseuds/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl
Summary: Is fate chosen or given? Don't turn your head at the question. There are many consequences.An edgy, angst-ridden, short fic that might interest you.





	Prey

A pair of eyes followed her; a predator to its prey. They never left, how could they? She was enticing and beautiful. She always smelled of vanilla and strawberries. Her name was (Y/N). The lovely name rolled off the tongues of many; it made his turn numb. A smile that never left his face. The more he smiled, the more malicious and menacing he seemed.

 

Laito and Ayato followed her in shifts, either alone or together. They were infatuated in a twisted manor. By chance, they noticed her when they cased an alleyway. None of the brothers attacked then; they patiently waited. To drive her to insanity and no one would question when she disappeared.

 

The (hair color) young woman was infamous amongst her peers and neighbors. They catered and coddled her. (Y/N)’s popularity would be her downfall. At least, the brother’s planned and hoped. If she couldn’t trust anyone, without her image demolishing, then she’d suffer. (Y/N) would, eventually, consent to be apart of their sick and twisted game.

 

The game and enjoyment derived from the torment. To scope out their prey until they reach a brink between death and reality. If they reached out to their peers, they would be deemed psychotic, delusional, or a dreamer. An efficient plan, that hasn’t failed any vampire once. (Y/N) was merely a pawn in a elaborate game of fate.

 

(Y/N) didn’t physically notice a change in her comforting environment; she felt the sudden shift of air; she drowned in silence. It happened months ago, and the relentless torment hadn’t shifted. Sanity became questioned, but she felt reassured she was normal enough. 

 

Dreams were flooded with images of handsome young men. Their mouths were covered, but their eyes latched onto her skin. (Y/N) would abruptly wake up, throughout the weeks, in a panicked sweat. Her eyes would linger to the corners and the windows that somehow always opened. Never any burglaries: aside from articles of clothing occasionally misplaced, but the door remained locked. She didn’t fear the idea of an intruder; her apartment rested on the the fourth floor of a quaint apartment.

 

Things turned drastic one cold, January night. The windows opened on their own, and (Y/N) awoke with severe chills. She felt as if cold, dead hands gripped her body in a malicious ethereal hug. Her eyes gently opened and the urge to scream was choked in her throat. Hands were on her body. They belonged to two men; they looked similar from their eyes to style. The same two men definitely were the ones in her dreams. The dreams that forced her into insomnia and restless sleep.

 

“Hello, sweet (Y/N),” they spoke in an eerie unison. Their bodies rested above hers, a human restraint. One of the men covered her mouth with his hand. Tears poured from her eyes, this wasn’t a lucid dream or sleep paralysis. Two ethereal men were inside her apartment. The thought of death forced itself into the foreground of her mind. Survival mode needed to begin.

 

One of the men shoved his face into the crook of her neck. He bit into her flesh and she winced. Blood lightly spilled from the fresh wound. The scream that formed inside her esophagus was choked back into her body. (Y/N)’s body struggled and she attempted to wrangle herself free from the uninvited guests. The hand that smothered her mouth loosened; she bit into it, no blood left the wound. The man flinched and retreated his hand from her body.

 

“Ayato, let’s go. This is enough for now. I like her though, she’s feisty,” the man spoke to the one who bit into your skin. This ‘Ayato’ nodded his head in agreement with a grin. 

 

“Bye-bye, you’ll fall for yours truly eventually,” Ayato declared and they vanished.

 

Panic filled her body; it addressed the situation on it’s own accord. (Y/N) clutched her neck and leapt from her bed. She exited her apartment and knocked on her two adjacent neighbors’ doors. She screamed for help and gripped her neck. The free arm pointed toward her apartment as more neighbors rushed to her floor over the commotion.

 

Two of the larger, manly neighbors barged into her apartment to find the intruders. An elderly lady prepared to inspect her body for injury. The burly men inspected her apartment, to no avail. The windows were sealed shut, unable to be opened without special tools. They shared a glance in concern over their young neighbor. She lived on her own, she might be paranoid.

 

The elderly lady went to find a bandage for (Y/N)’s injury; there wasn’t a wound, nor blood. The older woman asked the other neighbors to examine her neck, to reassure her. There wasn’t evidence of a crime or attack. This was the first step into the brother’s plan. Lights flickered and their thoughts on the young woman altered. Maybe she needed company and shouldn’t be left alone. She never seemed crazy, but you know what they say; it’s the one’s you least expect it. _(Y/N) could be insane._

 

The neighbors eventually locked (Y/N) from their small society. She no longer felt comfortable at home or outside. Questions kept her awake longer. The once beautiful and bright eyes were dull and had bags from the lack of sleep. Who were those ethereal men? Why did they target her? (Y/N) was positive that she wasn’t insane; an attack  _ did  _ happen, she  _ was  _ bitten.

 

After the first attack she grew paranoid. She couldn’t confide into anyone. Her neighbors already heard her ‘wolf cry.’ (Y/N) couldn’t handle the loss of friends; her neighbors banished her already. She constantly checked over her shoulder, avoided alleyways, and didn’t walk at nighttime. It depressed her, she ate herself alive. 

 

On her walk home from the grocery store, the second attack occurred. It was evening, the sun hadn’t set. The brothers dragged her into the alley and pinned her to the wall. Their frames blocked the sight of her from passersby on the street. (Y/N) struggled to release herself from their grasp. 

 

“What do you want from me, you bastards?” She questioned.

 

“Ooh, how naughty,” the other taunted.

 

“Hmm, we want you,” Ayato answered.

 

She grew well aware who Ayato was. The few times she rested, his face and name filled her dreams. He did devious things. It made her wonder if she did dream them. 

 

She sneered, “hell no. Get off me!”

 

The other brother clasped his hand over her mouth. The action forced her neck to be exposed. They both lunged into her neck and gently sunk their fangs into it. The groceries she bought scattered the alleyway. Her vision faded.

 

(Y/N) opened her eyes and noticed she was inside her apartment. A constant pain thumped inside her head. She felt hungover, and laid on her back to recollect her memory. The brother’s faces appeared in her thoughts and she lunged forward; her body fell onto the floor. “You bastards! You won’t get away with this!” She yelled to no area in particular.

“Boo, how mean,” Ayato groaned. 

 

(Y/N) prepared herself and held her arms in defense. This twisted game pissed her off. No one believed her, and she couldn’t release the pain she suffers from in verbal form. 

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“How many times do we have to tell you? It’s you that we want.”

 

“What sick game is this? Quit screwing with me!”

 

“Okay, listen to me carefully,” Ayato grinned and approached the girl on the floor; then continued, “we want you. You’re the main player, but we have your fate chosen for you.”

 

(Y/N) sneered and lifted herself from the floor. She ignored the throbs of pain; fear and adrenaline overtook her senses. There wasn’t any way she would follow them to this ‘fate.’ 

 

The other brother appeared behind her; he restricted her arms of movement. (Y/N) roared and wrestled with her captors. The brothers exchanged a grin, this was the moment. The neighbors ignored the sounds from her apartment. 

 

After (Y/N) disappeared, the neighbors didn’t inform the policemen about her ‘attacks.’ They assumed she became paranoid and insane. None of them questioned her mysterious disappearance. They all kept quiet. Who knows, if they spoke they could be the next victim.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy how this turned out; I apologize for errors. I do not have a beta and it's the late night. Please don't be upset about the ending.


End file.
